


Hurts So Good

by flipflop_diva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It will only hurt a bit,” was the first thing her sister said to her the night it first happened. A pre-series moment between Bellatrix and Narcissa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gamma_x_orionis on Livejournal, who requested dark and angtsy Blackcest for the universe_the gift exchange.

“It will only hurt a bit,” was the first thing her sister said to her the night it first happened, her sister’s fingers skimming the edge of her silk nightdress. “Just relax,” her sister cooed a bit later as those long, slim fingers found their way between her legs, touching places no one had ever touched before.

Narcissa closed her eyes and waited for it to end, prayed that no one else would hear what they were doing. Her body squirmed as her sister’s fingers moved, and the feeling Narcissa felt in the pit of her stomach was unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

Horror. Pain. Shame. 

Excitement. Anticipation. Pleasure.

So much pleasure.

Narcissa’s body rocked under Bella’s touch, and she couldn’t help but to cry out. Tears of anguish dripped down her cheeks.

Things like this weren’t supposed to happen, but this was Bella, and she loved Bella, loved her more than anything in the world, but this …

“It wouldn’t feel so good if it were wrong,” Bella whispered into her ear, before she left her alone in the night.

She came again the next night, as Narcissa knew she would. Narcissa lay still, silent, let her sister pull down her knickers and push up her nightdress, let her sister stare down on to her half-naked body, let her sister wrap her lips around Narcissa’s soft nipples, let her sister slide her fingers between Narcissa’s warm center until Narcissa was shaking beneath those fingers and those lips.

“We shouldn’t do this,” Narcissa murmured when Bella finished. Tears streamed down her cheeks once more, born of anguish and shame and love.

“It wouldn’t feel so good if it were wrong,” Bella whispered into her ear, and then she once more left her alone in the night. 

The next night Narcissa was waiting, her knickers already shed before her sister entered her room.

Bella flicked Narcissa’s nightdress up, a smile widening across her face. She looked up, her eyes almost crazed.

“Good girl,” she said, and the she bent her head.

Narcissa’s body arched, her fingers grasped hold of the sheets, but Bella held her in place, not letting her move, her tongue and her fingers rough between Narcissa’s legs.

So rough.

So painful.

Narcissa gasped, tears starting to course once more.

“Please stop,” she managed, but Bella didn’t hear her, maybe just didn’t want to hear her, and she kept going, harder, faster, until Narcissa’s body was rocking once more and tears were wetting her hair and there was blood in her mouth from her teeth cutting through her own lip.

Bella looked up at her with those crazy eyes.

“It wouldn’t feel so good if it were wrong,” she said, and then she left.

“But it did hurt,” Narcissa wanted to say, wanted to call after her. “It hurt a lot.”

But she didn’t. Instead she kept quiet, and waited until her sister returned once more.


End file.
